


Mensis

by fagnusarchives



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagnusarchives/pseuds/fagnusarchives
Summary: Today marked their one month anniversary, or technically mensiversary would be the proper term hed noted as he pondered it further, but the word was rather archaic, pretentious even. Not unlike himself, he chuckled as he thought. Regardless of what it was called, it was an occasion worth celebrating, and he wanted to treat Martin to something special.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mensis

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mensiversary gift for my cutie pie 💖 i wuv you

It was either very early in the morning or very late at night, depending on who you asked, the sun hadn't yet risen but the sky was just starting to turn from pitch black to a dusty shade of deep purple. The cool tone light shone dimly through the cracked window, obscured in flittering movements by curtains swaying gently from outside breeze. 

The bed looked very slept in, unkempt. A pillow had fallen onto the floor, the duvets were askew and twisted and folded in on themselves in complex ways. Jon was mostly to blame for that, him and his habit of turning in his sleep indecisively. "It's a good thing," he'd once assured Martin, "Flipping from side to side helps prevent waking up with muscle stiffness."

But right now Jon was completely still, arm around Martin and head resting on his chest. The other was half awake, lazily holding Jon close to him, smiling fondly at him. He could stay like this forever, he thought, right here in this moment where he had everything he needed, and Jon was all he needed. He gently kissed the top of his head. 

Jon stirs slightly and his still heavy eyes slowly open, and he shifts his arm, feeling around for Martin's hand and once he finds it, taking it to hold. He rubs gentle circles along the back of it with his thumb and Martin sighs contentedly in response. Martins skin is soft and warm and Jon can't get enough of the feeling of it against his own. 

"G'morning," Martin whispers and kisses him again, on the tip of his nose this time. "Did I wake you?" 

"Mmmn yeah, kind of. It's okay though." Jon leans up to catch his lips, locking them in a kiss that Martin just melts into. Martin reaches his free hand up and runs it through Jon's hair cupping the back of his head. He smiles against his lips before they part. "What time is it?"

"Four or five A.M. I think. My phone's over on the dresser and I can't be bothered to go get it to check. Can't you just like, know?" 

"Ah, right." he closes his eyes for a second, focusing, and just like that it comes to him exactly. "Four thirty-seven. Feels like later though, 'S starting to get bright out already." He sits up and stretches his arms above his head. "You think you're getting up yet, babe?" 

"No, don't think so, too early for me. Yourself?" Martin replies mid yawn.

"I am for a little bit, at least. Need a um, snack, if you know what I mean." his voice lowers a bit, like the subject was something he felt need to keep hush. 

"Yeah, I get you. Just try not to be too loud, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Jon gets out of bed and then stands leaned over Martin to give him one last quick kiss, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

He wasn't by any means a good actor, and an even worse liar but luckily Martin bought it. He would need to take care to be quiet, but not because he was doing any statement reading. Rather he'd need to be sure not to make too much noise with any of the cooking appliances, which might prove difficult with equipment such as the electric mixer he'd be handling but Martin was often a heavy sleeper so he would be counting on that to save him if things had to get noisy. 

Today marked their one month anniversary, or technically mensiversary would be the proper term hed noted as he pondered it further, but the word was rather archaic, pretentious even. Not unlike himself, he chuckled as he thought. Regardless of what it was called, it was an occasion worth celebrating, and he wanted to treat Martin to something special.

He got his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a recipe he'd saved for a rich chocolate cake, which he Knew was Martin's absolute favorite. He had everything ready, having bought all the ingredients the night before and having almost gotten caught too. Most of the stuff he could pass off as usual groceries, but cocoa powder was suspicious as any other time neither of them really did any baking. Martin'd given him a weird look about it, but not said anything. 

He proceeded with the recipe as instructed, flour and sugar and cocoa the rest of the dry ingredients in one bowl, milk and eggs and the like in another, mix to combine each bowl separately, and then pour the wet into the dry and beat together. He only realised once the batter was ready that he'd forgotten to have the oven preheating. Fuck, whatever. He set it to 375 degrees and got out the cake pans. Two eight inch rounds, for a double layered cake.

Once he got the batter poured in he stuck them both in the oven, too impatient to wait much longer for the preheating and since the cakes were pretty small he was sure it would be fine. If asked he'd say his hurry was because he felt Martin could wake at any moment, but that was honestly unlikely. He was just excited to have these done.

He also wanted to make a homemade frosting, kind of. More of a custom mixture of two different store bought frostings. He got out another bowl to empty into it the contents of two tubs, one chocolate icing and one cool whip. While beating them together he lamented the fact that he'd later have to wash all these dishes that'd for sure be a pain in the ass, wishing now as he often did that they had a dishwasher so he wouldn't have to take care of them by hand in the sink. 

Nonetheless by the time he had the frosting mixture ready, and done a little general cleaning up around the kitchen the oven timer rang finished. He got them out carefully and set them on the counter to cool before frosting and while he was waiting took care to clean up more, something he hadn't actually found the time to thoroughly do in quite a while. 

He used his Sight to check on Martin and found him just as he was starting to wake up, so he needed to be quick to wrap things up. He figured he had about five minutes before Martin came out into the kitchen. So he plopped some frosting onto the cakes and smoothed it as neatly as he could in a hurry and stacked them, with just enough time to spare to wipe down the counters of any crumbs left behind. 

"Alright, what's all this racket you're making out here so early for? Doesn't sound like any statement reading I've ever heard," Martin said, his speech slightly slurred by an oncoming yawn as he came out into the kitchen.

"Happy mensiversary!" Jon exclaimed, having just barely set the cake on the dining table in time.

"What-a-versary now?" Martin couldn't help but chuckle, in a mixture of confusion and giddy excitement.

"Mensiversary, like an anniversary for one month's time, since the prefix root annus refers to the yearly, and mensis monthly."

"That is so like you, to get into all the fancy etymology about these sorts of things. I love learning things from you. I love you." 

"I love you too, Martin, and I quite enjoy teaching you these things as well." he smiled warmly at him as they came to embrace eachother in a tight hug, where he buried his face in Martin's chest and breathed him in. His soft sweater smelled of green tea and fresh laundry, and in his arms he felt so at ease and so safe, protected. 

"I'm so happy I have you, you know that?" Martin whispered to him as he kissed the top of his head.

"More than I've ever known anything." Jon leaned up to kiss Martin on the lips, having to stand slightly on his toes to close the height gap between them. He cupped the other's cheek in his hand, parting his lips slightly as an invitation to more deeply make out, which Martin eagerly accepts allowing his his tongue to graze the inside of Jon's mouth as tightened the grip of the arm that was wrapped around Jon's waist. They continue on for several seconds before Martin pulls away grinning.

"That was criminally sappy, what you just said." he teases Jon, who is now blushing a deep red.

"What're you going to do about it, sue me?" he retorts playfully.

"I think I'd rather just dig into this cake here, that'll make up for it plenty." 

"Yes, let's."


End file.
